Pineapple juice
by MarineAce1467
Summary: Ace isn't the best marine officer there is, but he's trying his best... At not working and making life for his fellow marine companions hell. Unfortunately for him, his pranks and laziness don't go unnoticed by his superior and the young Rear-Admiral has to face the consequences of his actions, but he might get something good out of all of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyhey:) so this is my first fanfiction ever. I just thought it would be fun to try it! Honestly, I just love the idea of Ace starting as a marine so much that I just had to do this^^ Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S Sorry if there are mistakes! You can tell me in the comments or something if you see any:)**

**Chapter 1**

"ACEEEEEEEE!"

Crap. I'm dead. I am so dead, Ace thought.

"ACE YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Ace sighed before slowly and very reluctantly walk in the direction of his superior's office. While he was walking down the long white corridor of the marine base, he saw some officers looking at him with amusement in their eyes. He mentally sneered at them and gave them his most gracious middle finger.

_Oh haha. Yeah yeah, laugh away you assholes._

Ace finally reached the office and stood still before the door pondering on the pros and cons of knocking.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU BRAT!"

_Well shit. Bye bye freedom. Adios dear life. It was almost nice meeting you._

The brunet slowly opened the large white door and entered the room, trying to avoid all possible eye contact with his superior. However, before he could even set foot in the office, he received a strong punch to his head that made him crash hard on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD SHIT?! HOW CAN YO-"

Ace was cut short by another very angry fist.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR GRANDPA _AND_ YOUR SUPERIOR, YOU BRAT?!"

The rear admiral considered throwing another insult but decided that he valued his life too much for that. Instead, he opted for the easiest way to avoid a hurtful fist-of-love.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry!"

The Vice-Admiral huffed and went back to sit behind his wooden desk. He stared at his grandson for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh.

"Well? Care to explain?", Garp said.

"Explain what?", Ace mumbled.

"DON'T TRY ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Garp let out another sigh and calmed himself down before speaking again to his idiot officer.

"Why the hell did I get a complaint from the cooks saying that some dumbass Rear-Admiral put red chili in every meal tonight, sending every marine in a fight for water?"

"It's not my fault they can't take a little spice! Plus, you gotta admit…that was funny as hell! Did you see the two guys trying to hug each other to death to get that water pint! That was hilarious!"

Ace started to laugh but was interrupted by yet another punch.

"Ace…you have to realize that this is a marine base. You're not a little kid anymore! You're a Rear-Admiral! Start acting like one!"

The young man stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. Garp suddenly started to laugh and put his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"I do have to admit that this was hilarious! However, I can't let you off the hook for your stupid prank."

Ace gulped and took a few steps back, ready to run if needed.

"As punishment for your dumbass idea, you have to spend the next three months in the Grand-Line, visiting some of the islands under our protection for a check-up."

The brunet desperately tried to run but Garp caught him by the collar before he could even cross the door.

"And I'll make it six months if you try to escape", the Vice-Admiral said while looking intensely in Ace's eyes.

"You can't do this to me! I'm gonna die out there!"

"Well then, now that it's decided, go pack your things. You're leaving first thing in the morning."

Garp threw Ace out of his office and slammed the door. After understanding what had just happened, Ace quickly got up and tried to shout to his Grand-father that he would do anything else but that, even clean the toilets (yeah like hell he'd do that). He stopped yelling when he heard Garp's intense snoring and stared at the door in pure hate, hoping that this would help him change his fate. He gave up after five minutes and cursed under his breath.

_Why the hell do I have to do this?! It was just a little, almost harmless prank if you forget that Joey had an allergic reaction to the chili. How was I supposed to know that?!_

Normally, anybody would've been fine with that job, but not Ace. Not when the job in question was basically listening to the civilians' complaints for three months. He absolutely hated that. He tried it once. Only once. And that was enough for him to make sure he would never do it again. Well, …that's what he thought until now anyway.

Ace went back to his room to pack his things for the mission. He thought about escaping through his bedroom's window but decided against it when he remembered Garp's threat about making his stay in hell twice as long. After he finished packing, Ace took a long shower and went directly to bed, knowing that he would need all the energy he could get tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyhey:) I know I just posted the first chapter yesterday, but I really wanted to get the story going, so here we are! I won't be posting new chapters every day, cause believe it or not, I do have a life. I'm just making an exception today, because I feel like it^^ Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S. Sorry again for any mistakes that are in there:) feel free to tell me if there are any with a review!**

**P.S.S. Someone told me that the first chapter was pretty short and well, I guess it's true haha. This one is a bit longer, but I'll still try to make the next ones even longer! (Thanks for the review btw^^)**

**Chapter 2**

"Rear-Admiral Ace! We have almost reached the first island! We should be there in approximately one week! As for the information on this island, it is the home of pe-

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Island. People. Say hi. Say bye."

"But sir, Vice-Admiral Garp told me to inform you on every single detail of every island that we're going to visit!"

Ace looked at the soldier and gave him a death glare.

"And I'm telling you that I got it. Got it?"

The poor soldier ran like he'd never ran before out of Ace's sight. The fire user knew that the man didn't deserve such a rough treatment, but he preferred traumatizing the guy instead of listening to him talk about the people of the island for the next two hours.

The Rear-Admiral was sitting on the floor at the front of the navy's ship observing the sea. He thought about what it would be like to sail these waters without having to do it for someone else. He wondered what it would be like to be free on the sea. The word pirate crossed his mind for an instant, but he immediately pushed the thought aside, remembering the decision he took when he was a kid. He chose the marine life, and he wouldn't go back on his choice.

Thinking about serious stuff made Ace tired, so he decided that it would be a good time to take a nap, but fate had other plans for the brown-haired boy.

"SHIPS IN SIGHT! THEY'RE WHITEBEARD'S! REAR-ADMIRAL, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"

Ace smiled and looked at the ocean with anticipation and impatience.

"Thank god for pirates," Ace whispered so low nobody heard him.

The Rear-Admiral realized what he had just said and rapidly opened his eyes in astonishment.

Wait what? Did I just say that I like pirates…? Naaahhhh. That's impossible. I just said that I like when we fight. Not that I actually _like_ them. Cause that would be weird. Like super weird… Alright, let's forget I ever said anything…

"REAR-ADMIRAL! WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?! The panicked officer shouted.

"Okay, time to focus," Ace said under his breath.

He only saw two smallish boats, which meant that the main ship wasn't with them. He deduced that they were two commander's ships, meaning that there would be maximum two commanders to fight. He thought about avoiding them and continuing his journey, but they were too close to even try, and anyway, he was getting bored, and there was no way he would give up his little moment of fun.

"PREAPARE THE CANNONS AND BE READY TO FIGHT WHEN THEY COME!" Ace shouted to his men.

Every soldier obeyed and got their weapons ready. Just as they were finishing preparations, the pirates launched their first attack with their cannons. As Ace was deflecting the projectiles, the marines retaliated with their own heavy artillery. Having men that could kick cannon balls as easy as soccer balls made the weapons pretty useless in the end. Finally, when the three ships were close enough, the real battle started. Soldiers and pirates started to fight with their swords and guns.

Ace was barbecuing some pirates when suddenly, someone blocked his attack. Curious, the Rear-Admiral looked at the man in question and saw no other than Marco The Phoenix, Whitebeard's first commander. Thanking lady luck for the first time in weeks, the fire user smiled at the thought of fighting such a strong opponent.

"Why are you smiling, yoi?" Marco asked.

"None of your business, pirate."

"Well now, no need to be so rude. I was just asking," Marco laughed.

"And I answered your question, Marco The Phoenix," Ace grinned.

"You know me? I'm honored."

"Who doesn't?"

"Right, right. Enough about me. Tell me about you."

Ace stared at the first commander in confusion. Why the hell was this pirate making small talk with him? Weren't they trying to kill each other or something?

"Come on. I'm just curious," tempted Marco.

Must be something then, ace thought. Weirdly enough, Ace actually "accepted" the offer of the strange man. The guy, pirate,_ was_ hot. Plus, he'd never really had small talk with a pirate before. There's a start to everything, right? Of course, that wouldn't mean that he would stop fighting the man. He may be an idiot, but at least he's not stupid.

"And what I am supposed to say to you? Hi, my name is Ace, I'm 19 and I like to eat! Mind if I punch you there?"

"Well, that's a start," giggled Marco. "You could try to sound less like a five years-old kid on his first day of school though."

"Oh, bite me," replied the young marine.

Marco swiftly got closer to Ace and stood in front of him, only a few inches taller. The Rear-Admiral, not really expecting that development, stared surprised at the blond man. The Whitebeard pirate grinned and approached his mouth closer to Ace's face, so that their mouths would be a few centimeters from the other.

"Careful what you wish for," Marco said as he licked the side of the stunned marine's face.

Ace quickly tried to punch the pirate and franticly wiped his cheek with his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Ace.

Marco laughed again and slowly contemplated Ace, every part of Ace, before looking at him in the eyes again.

"I think you're hot and I wanted to see your reaction. Can't say I'm disappointed!"

"Wait what?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you forget that we're in the middle of a fight, pineapple head?!"

"I'm just making it a bit more interesting!"

Ace stared at Marco in utter disbelief. Although he knew that this was completely messed up, he still felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"REAR-ADMIRAL ACE! THERE'S A STORM COMING! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

The logia user sighed and looked at the ocean. Dark clouds were rapidly approaching, and he knew that they couldn't handle it while fighting the pirates.

"RETREAT! AND PREPARE THE SHIP FOR THE STORM"

"YES SIR!"

Marco, having seen the upcoming storm, also told his crew to go back to their ship. After a few minutes, both sides were prepared to leave and were slowly distancing themselves from the other. While Ace was watching the Whitebeard's pirates sail away, he saw the first commander come up to the front of their boat.

"SEE YOU SOON, HOT SHOT!"

The Rear-Admiral blushed for the second time that day and started yelling every insult he could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyhey:) Sorry I haven't posted in two weeks! I was on a trip! So I hope you like the third chapter:) I barely had the time to check for mistakes because I wanted to post the new chapter as fast as possible, so, sorry if there are any! Reviews are appreciated!:)**

**P.S. Not my best chapter, but I still think it'll be enjoyable!:)**

**Chapter 3**

Ace was bored. Very, very bored. The fight with the Whitebeard's pirates had happened seven days ago, and the Rear-Admiral really wished for another round or at least something to keep him occupied. He was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Rear-Admiral, we will be arriving at the island in a few minutes."

"Finally!"

Ace got up his chair and rapidly went to the front of the ship, ignoring all the officers trying to talk to him. He closed his eyes while enjoying the ocean breeze coming in and out of his lungs and the wonderful smell of the sea. Ace silently wished he could feel this free every single second of his life.

"Rear-Admiral! We are starting the landing* procedure for Well's island. As I'm sure you already know by reading the report, this island has had a lot of visits from pirates in the last few months. There were no injuries or casualties caused by the criminals, but we still have orders to reassure the civilians that we, the Marine, will do our best to lessen these "visits" from those pirate scum."

"Huh?", Ace gracefully replied.

"…"

The officer, Jeff something, stared at his superior with hidden annoyance.

"Did you understand what I just told you, sir", the poor officer said.

"Well yeah, but I don't see why the people need reassuring. You said that the pirates didn't harm anybody, right? Then what's the problem?"

"Well, sir, the people are still scared of the pirates. It's not because nothing bad has happened yet that nothing bad ever will."

"I guess", the logia user grunted.

The officer left the Rear-Admiral alone and went back to his post. Ace still wasn't convinced that he had to waste his time on such an unimportant mission, but he knew that he still had to do it. Stupid Grandpa. The ship officially accosted, and the men gathered around Ace, waiting to receive their orders.

Ace sighed and started telling each group of marines where to start their "reassuring mission". After having dispatched all the officers, the brown-haired boy started making his way to the village. While walking towards his destination, the Rear-Admiral heard voices coming from the forest next to him.

_Must be a group of fishers or something._

The marine was about to continue on the main path when he distinctly heard one of the men say, "Those marines sure put up a fight hahaha!". Ace quickly took a step back and tried focusing on their conversations, but he could hardly make out any words unless the men were shouting.

_Should I call for backup and wait until they arrive to get closer? Although we'll be less discreet if we're moving in a large group. Ok, I'll do some recon to check if they're really pirates and then I'll call for backup if it turns out they are. Yep, good plan._

Ace slowly made his way towards the voices as steadily as he could, silently pushing back the palm leaves and bushes in his way.

"Hey! Where's the beer!"

"You drank it all, idiot!"

"What'd 'you say to me, shit head!"

Ace raised an eyebrow in confusion and sighed at the display of stupidity in front of him. He got close enough to hear the group of men, but he still couldn't see them.

_They're definitely pirates, but I can't make out who they are. If I could just get a glimpse. I guess I should go higher if I want to get a good enough view without being too close to them._

The Rear-Admiral stopped in front of a palm tree and started climbing it. After a few seconds, Ace was already at the top trying to identify the pirates in front of him. One of the men, wearing a chef outfit, came out the boat with a giant piece of meat, making the rest of the crew shout in anticipation.

_Wait… That dude with the weird hairdo and the chef outfit… Fuck. Fucking. Whitebeard. Pirates. Now would be a good time to call backup, Ace!_

"Who are you calling, yoi?"

"Hmh? Backup. These are the Whitebeard pirates", Ace answered automatically.

_Wait what?_

Only realizing now that there was someone behind him, the fire user instantly turned his head.

"Hey hotshot", Marco grinned.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! MARCO THE PHOENIX?!"

"Just Marco is fine, yoi", Whitebeard's first commander replied in amusement.

Ace, having gotten over the shock of finding the wanted criminal right behind him, jumped off the tree, only to land in the middle of Whitebeard's crew. The Rear-Admiral widened his eyes in shock and started laughing awkwardly.

"Heeeyyyyy, what's up guys?", Ace squealed.

"What are you doing here, marine?", one of the men demanded.

"Marine? Where? I don't see any marine."

"…"

"Oohhh, you mean me! Cause of my uniform, right? Yeah, no, that's just a disguise, guys", Ace babbled.

"And why are you disguised as a marine again?", Marco giggled.

"Well um for fun? No, wait! For my sister's birthday! Yeah like she really _really_ loves pirates, and um she wanted me to play the bad marine", the Rear-Admiral sputtered.

"What should we do with this clown, commander?", another man asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know", Marco smiled evilly. "We could give him a good beating for trying to spy on us and for last time."

_Huh. So that's how I die. Beaten up by a bunch of pirates. Hell no! _

"Or", the first commander grinned, "we can play a game."

Ace gulped.

"So, a beating it is, yeah?", the fire user tried.

Marco smiled wickedly and came closer to Ace.

"Let's try the game, shall we?"

_Fuck._


End file.
